Friendship is Never Easy
by MoonDragonsEpiphany
Summary: With the drama of their lost friendships and realtionships still hanging above them, Amaya and Kiyomi have to try and repair everything that was ruined by their secrets, but is there something neither of them knows about it? Sequel to Delicate Lines.
1. Fresh Beginnings

It's been over a month since everything happened and even though Amaya and I still spoke and hung out sometimes, it was absolutely nothing like it used to be. There were no more weekly sleepovers, only weekly talks. To be frank, I actually missed her, but if we ever wanted to get back to how it used to be, we had to get through this first.

In class, the only person I even talked to a little was Tamaki, Kyoya and I could barely even look at each other. Not that I blamed him for that. Mostly, I would just sit in my classes, with my earbuds in my ears and writing down whatever the teacher put on the board. Honey would try and get me to go to the club to eat cake with him, but there was no way I could look at that room the same way.

Somehow though, I've been passing my classes and Mom has been getting off my back about everything in my life. She's still not great, but it's nice that she's not acting like a complete bitch to me right now. And not a single day goes by where I don't think about Hikaru and Kaoru. Seeing them in the halls or at lunch are the worst parts of my days because I know I wouldn't be able to ever fix anything. Maybe for the best, but for now, it didn't feel that way.

Gabriel and Mei decided on a date for their wedding, finally. In only two months, Mei will officially be part of the family. I think she'll be a good addition to the Funaki's. She is definitely out-going enough for us and recently she's been talking to me about school and other things. She reminds me so much of my brother, I'm glad they found each other.

* * *

><p>Amaya sighed softly as she sat in the classroom she had managed to stop crying, and she still missed Kiyomi dearly. She talked rarely to any of the club members, speaking to Honey every once and a while, and Tamaki when he came to grab Haruhi for lunch. She talked to Haruhi more regularly than the others, and she even spoke with Hikaru and Kaoru.<p>

But she had withdrawn more into herself than she had ever done. At first she refused to even look at Kyoya, let alone answer his phone calls. But today she had promised herself she'd talk to him and get everything in her life straightened out and taken care of. She was done sulking, and now it was time to fix things. And that was exactly what she was going to do. She was going to pick up the pieces of her life little by little. Starting with this.

She took a breath as she figured out what she would say to him. There was still no way she'd ever be the same about love but the first step to healing was forgetting. And the only way she could forget was if she confronted him about it. But she'd do it at the school, with the other host members around. And she planned on asking Kiyomi for support, if her friend would lend it to her.

As the last bell of the day rang she stood up and walked to her friend's class room pulling Kiyomi aside. "I need to ask you for a favor" Amaya murmured looking down sheepishly, ignoring Kyoya as he walked out, feeling his eyes on her before she glanced up and he was walking away. "I need to start putting my life together, before I can feel confident enough that I'm not going to ruin our friendship. But I need your help. I've been avoiding Kyoya and it needs to stop. But I can't do it without you. Will you help me?" She asked pleadingly.

"I know that you're still upset you slept with him, but having you there will make things easier for me. Please? For old times' sake?" Amaya begged.

* * *

><p>I gave her a small smile and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Let's just not break anything of value, alright?" Amaya laughed even though this was something serious. I switched the song on the iPod that rarely ever left my ears anymore and turned the volume down as we made our way to the top floor of the south building all the way the north hallway to music room three otherwise known as the Host Club.<p>

Amaya stopped a few feet before the door and simply stared at it. "Are you sure you're ready for this? I'll be right behind you whether you are or not." She looked away from the door and into my eyes. She nodded and took a step forward, placing her hand on the door handle. Amaya looked up at me, I placed my hand over hers and it suddenly felt like it was a month ago before everything went to Hell.

* * *

><p>Amaya took a deep shaky breath opening the door. She saw the host look up a look ready to yell at them but they stopped. As she opened her mouth to speak to Kyoya, grasping Kiyomi's hand tightly she saw the other hosts make as if to leave. "No. You guys should stay and here this too. I want everyone to know what's going on so that I can move on in my life, and Kiyomi in hers" Amaya told them.<p>

She closed her eyes for a moment before looking over at Kyoya, who had stood up and made to move toward her, but froze as he realized Kiyomi was there. Amaya knew that this was secretly one of the reasons she had asked for her friend to come with her. She knew that Kyoya would stay to himself if she had Kiyomi there.

"First things first. I honestly am glad that I came to the host club, despite how things turned out. My experiences here have helped to grow up. I realize now that depending solely on someone else isn't good, that I need to branch out, and so does Kiyomi. Second, you boys have all showed me that true friendship isn't pretty, but that it's like a family. And Daddy has proven this the hard way" She teased Tamaki slightly. "Third, Kyoya taught me and important life lesson. It doesn't matter how much you love someone they can still hurt you. I know now not to trust people so quickly" She shook her head as everyone tried to speak. "Let me finish pleas" She told them. "I'll still trust people, but I'm not about to go handing out my heart like a love-struck eight year old. It's a lesson I'll have had to learn eventually, and I 'm glad it was you who taught it to me Kyoya. But as I stand here and look at all of you, I've learned something else…" Amaya trailed off for a second.

"It's going to take time for all of us to heal. Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Kiyomi and myself if we are anything a like, and I know we are. It's not going to be something we can easily forget. And It's not going to be something that we can have your help with. But we'll get through it, and each of us will be stronger because of it. But until then faking a smile and trying to all get along isn't going to happen. Even Kiyomi and I keep our distance. And thought I realize that you have all probably figured it out when we stopped showing up, I wanted all of you to know why I stopped coming. I wanted to start healing, to clean the wounds so they could heal. Of course there's going to be a scar, but no one can go through life without them.

What's important is the lesson you learned, and I hope that we can all take away a lesson from this, and grow as people. And I hope that eventually we can all be friends again. But until that time comes, I wanted you all to know how much you meant to me. And how much I still care about every single one of you" Amaya murmured as she let her eyes fall down, not looking at anyone, and avoiding Kyoya's eyes. Because she was being completely honest. She still loved Kyoya, and it hurt. It was something she needed to overcome though, and the first step had been admitting it out loud.

* * *

><p>I knew I needed to add something in there, though I had simply come for support, it didn't feel right just standing there stupidly trying to avoid looking at Hikaru and Kaoru. I lifted my eyes from where they had stayed glued to the floor through everything Amaya had said. I guess Amaya could tell I was thinking something because she gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand reassuringly.<p>

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I-I know nothing I say can beat what Amaya just said, but that's not what I'm trying to do. I also know that a little less than half of you want nothing to do with me at all." I looked at the twins then and saw something in their eyes that I couldn't even name anymore. "Basically, I'm just trying to say that my words won't change anything, but I am sorry about everything that happened." That was when I looked at Kyoya. No matter what Amaya told me, I would always believe that it was my fault.

"You all really are amazing people, and I mean that. There's not a thing I would change about any of you, ever." I had been trying my hardest not to cry, but I felt a tear run down my cheek to my jaw as I took in a shaky breath. I accidentally laughed as I wiped away the tears. "I swear I didn't come here to just start crying."

Amaya gave me another smile. "It's okay," she said softly.

"There are really only two more things that I have to say to the three people that I hurt the most. Um, Kyoya, I shouldn't have done what I did. I wish I could tell you what I had been thinking, but in all honesty, I'm not really sure." He seemed to understand and gave me a slight nod. The others in the room simply looked confused and Amaya looked as if she was trying not to think about it. I took another deep breath as I started the apology I should have given a long time ago.

"Then, as bad as that was, it wasn't the worst in my opinion. Well okay, it was bad, but I mean, with what I think is the worst I was actually aware of what was going on and I only did it because I was being selfish and-"

"Kiyomi, you're rambling," Amaya said.

"Right. I was being selfish because as nice as it felt to know people cared, I didn't stop to think about them. Hikaru, Kaoru," they both looked at me and my heart skipped a beat. I wished they didn't still do that to me. "I was stupid and still scared that you guys were getting too close. So I pushed the only way I knew how. I really am sorry and I shouldn't have said things that were untrue just because I was scared."

* * *

><p>Kyoya closed his eyes slightly as he listened to Amaya shaking his head slightly. He had screwed up, had been waiting for her to come yelling at him for being awful, and planned on begging forgiveness. But after what she said he couldn't do that to her. She was still so fragile, and he couldn't believe that it was his fault. It had all been one horrible mistake, one that he wasn't able to cope with.<p>

He missed Amaya and the regret was killing him, and now here she was telling him that she had learned something from him. That she still cared about him. He wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go. But there was no way he could do that. Instead he let out a faint sigh and closed his eyes, adjusting his glasses as he looked at her sadly. He nodded slightly as he acknowledged Kiyomi's apology, still never taking his eyes off of Amaya. He wanted to hold her more than he had ever wanted anything. Actually he wanted to rid her of the pain he had caused her more than anything.

Kyoya continued to look at her, forcing himself to remain still, though his eyes showed how much it hurt him to do so. He knew that he had screwed up, but what stung was that he had hurt her. He hadn't been thinking, and it wasn't right. His thoughts kept going in these same circles over and over again. He could barely fall asleep at night anymore.

* * *

><p>Kiyomi was right in front of us and she was apologizing to Kyoya for something, in all honesty I was curious as to what had happened, but I was more transfixed on the fact that she was here. She looked uncomfortable and different than she had before. Something about her was off and I don't think it was her appearance per say. Then she said her apology to us and as soon as she said the word untrue, I wanted to just hug her and say that I understood. It was after all something Hikaru and I knew a lot about.<p>

I couldn't though. Mostly because I didn't think she would exactly like it, she had kind of withdrawn from people over the past month more and more every day it seemed, but also because it had taken her a month to say anything about it. I do understand that she was scared, she said that before.

"So, that was all we had to say," Amaya said. Kiyomi nodded, her eyes diverted to the floor once again.

"We'll just be going now," she nearly whispered. She had once said that it was obvious when she was upset because she was quiet. This whole thing, everything must be harder on her than she lets on.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here is the sequel we promise you all xD Yes, we worked on it that fast because we were excited and we already missed you guys! <strong>

**So, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you all contine to enjoy the rest of this story ^^**

**Megan**


	2. Painful Breakthroughs

Amaya and I went over to my house for our weekly talk. Basically, it was just a way for each of us to get our feelings out. It had already been an hour when she brought up the reason all of this started.

"Kiyomi, why didn't you just tell me that you were taking anti-depressants?" Her eyes were trained on my pillows as she asked the question. It was one topic we had been trying to avoid, but I guess it was inevitable.

I shook my head. "I wasn't, I'm not. I didn't lie to you about that." She gave me a momentary look of disbelief, but she didn't say anything. "Plus, I have absolutely no reason for sleeping pills; I could sleep though the end of the world. And the only thing I use a razor for is shaving while I'm in the shower. None of those things were mine, Amaya."

Amaya closed her eyes. I imagined she was wondering why they had been there and why the anti-depressants had my name and information on the bottle. Those were things that I tried to figure out too. "Why would someone want to put those in your bag?" She asked herself out loud. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I simply shrugged. I hadn't been able to figure it out. "Maybe they thought that it would be most believable if it was you that had them…" She said thoughtfully.

I shrugged again and said, "Maybe. Think, to get my information on fake pills, the person must have some connection to a therapist or something like that. Most medical doctors probably wouldn't have a need to write out prescriptions for anti-depressants." We looked at each other as we both tried to think of anyone we knew. I sighed and fell back against my pillows. I couldn't come up with a single person and from the sound of it, neither could Amaya.

"We have to figure this out, Kiyomi."

I nodded and in an instant, I knew of someone that could help. I sat up and before I was able to get a single word out of my mouth, she started shaking her head. "We have to Amaya. He's the only one that can even come close to helping us without causing suspicion."

It would hurt her to have to see him so often, but in a way I had a feeling that it would try and help them repair what I ruined between them. Though it isn't my intention to bring them back together with this, maybe it'll be a lucky side-effect. I reached over and took her hand. "You know I wouldn't suggest this if I didn't think it would help."

Amaya nodded. "I know." We both let out a sigh and fell backwards so we were lying down.

"Amaya," I said to the ceiling. She made a sound in response. "I'm glad that you believe me." Now the hard part is getting Kyoya to agree to help us. I heard Amaya hitting the numbers into her phone and then growl at it as she seemed to think against it.

"Kiyomi, will you call him? I can't." I shot up then and looked at her incredulously. She really just suggested that. "Please?" I put my hand out for the phone and she dialed the number in before handing it over. I stared at it, unable to hit the call button and yet unable to just put it down. I took a deep breath and went to hit the button. Then I stopped my thumb.

"You have to hit the button. I'll talk though," I said as I held the phone out so she could hit the button. We were acting as though the phone was radioactive or something and neither of us thought it was strange in that moment. She hit the button and I thought my head was going to implode from nervousness. What would he say? Would he hang up when he found out it was me?

It only rang twice before he answered with, "Amaya, I really am sorry. I didn't-" I had to cut him off before he went spilling his heart to me instead of her.

"Kyoya, it's Kiyomi." Instantly the other end of the line went silent and I had to check to see if he had hung up or not. He hadn't, but I'm sure he wasn't expecting me to be here. "Are you there?"

"Do you need something?" His tone changed drastically, not like I was expecting anything different. I closed my eyes tight and tried to sort through the words I knew, much like I do when I'm trying to concentrate on German.

I cleared my throat, trying to make my voice a little louder. "We –Amaya and I –need your help with something. I realize that you probably won't want to, but it really is important and we don't have anyone else to turn to right now."

"What is it?" He asked without missing a beat. I opened my eyes and gave Amaya a small smile. She looked mostly disappointed, but also relieved. "Kiyomi?"

"Oh, sorry. Um, could we talk about it tomorrow, after school?"

"That's fine. Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure," I said with a nod that he couldn't see.

I heard him take a breath. "How is she?" I smiled to myself and to Kyoya though he didn't know.

I looked up at Amaya. "She's holding on. We'll see you tomorrow," I said. We said our good-byes and hung up.

* * *

><p>Amaya sighed as she walked with Kiyomi to the host club gripping her friends hand tightly. She didn't want to see Kyoya, not one bit. She knew that seeing him was only going to hurt more in the end. She already still loved him, and now he was going to be helping them. They had ended up hanging out in one of the school's libraries until the host club would be over and they had agreed to meet him.<p>

"I still don't think this is a good idea" Amaya murmured.

Kiyomi sighed slightly "Amaya, if I didn't think he was going to help then I would never have suggested this. You know that" She assured her friend.

Amaya nodded her head sadly. "I know, I know…" She murmured. She opened the door to the club, smiling faintly at Kyoya who was still typing away at his laptop.

Kyoya glanced up at them and sighed as he saw Amaya. "So what's going on?" He asked never really taking his eyes off Amaya.

* * *

><p>I gently pulled Amaya to a chair and made her sit down as I sat in the one next to her. "Well, it kind of has something to do with, um." I groaned at myself. "I thought this was going to be easier to say than it is." I put my elbows on the table and ran my fingers through my hair.<p>

The sound of the door opening sounded through the room and the twins voices floated in the air as they said something about forgetting something. "This just got eighty times harder," I mumbled. The twins' voices stopped, but they appeared behind Kyoya. Amaya gently nudged me with her elbow.

He closed his laptop and went to stand up. "If you don't have anything to say, then I'll just be-"

"No!" Amaya and I said at the same time as we stood up to try and stop him. He sat back down, as did we.

I took in a breath. "It's about everything that happened a month ago," I said in a rush. For the first time he looked away from Amaya and only for a moment. "The reason Amaya and I got into the initial fight that escaladed to a ridiculous level. That' what this is about." I looked to Amaya, but she was looking down at the table.

"Go on," he said.

I nodded. "Well that day as I left to go meet Gabriel, I obviously forgot my bag. When Amaya came to bring it to me, some girls entered the school and hit me with the door causing me to drop my bag. A bottle of anti-depressants fell out and Amaya freaked out because she thought I didn't trust her enough to tell her I was depressed. She dumped out my bag and a bottle –a large bottle –of sleeping pills and a razor fell out. Words were said that couldn't easily be taken back.

"But anyway, none of that was mine. The anti-depressants had all of my information on it though, which means that a fake prescription had been filled. What we need your help with, is finding out who in this school has connections to a therapist or psychiatrist; anyone that would have any connection to one." He looked away from Amaya once again and looked me over carefully.

"And I know you're not lying, how?" He asked as he adjusted his glasses. I looked back at Amaya and she was looking at me now.

"When has she ever actually lied about anything?" Amaya said with a shaky voice. I was about to point out the major thing I lied about, but she put her hand up to keep me quiet. "Let me rephrase. When has she ever lied about something to you?" It was the first time she looked at Kyoya and it was right in his eyes. I was so proud of her right now; I couldn't even look at the twins like that.

He didn't answer right away, but when he did, Amaya seemed satisfied. "Never, that I am aware of."

"Which means I haven't since you would know because you have to knowledge of the world crammed into your head!" I accidentally shouted as I stood up from my chair in a huff. Amaya pulled me down and looked at me strangely. I only shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't think you should believe them," Hikaru said to Kyoya.

"She may not have lied to you, but she has lied," Kaoru added. Even though they weren't talking to me, I nodded.

"I have, but I wouldn't lie about this. I could call Gabriel or Dad; they would tell you the truth. Oh, better yet, I could call Mom. There is no way she'd lie for me. Please Kyoya. I know you have no reason to help me, but…" I couldn't think of anything to put there. "I'll beg. I really will. I am still nowhere near above begging."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. "Fine." He opened up his laptop and typed something in.

* * *

><p>Kyoya sighed as he began to type in his laptop opening his e-mail. He quickly e-mail one of his employees to get him information on any girls that had connections to physiatrists. As he waited for the results he looked at Amaya and Kiyomi "What do you remember about this girl?" He asked as he looked at them, trying to narrow down the suspect list, which was probably going to be pretty huge.<p>

"I'm pretty sure she's been to the host club" Amaya said thoughtfully making him glance at her. He still couldn't believe that she had already forgiven Kiyomi, but what really amazed him was the fact that she had actually came to the club and was here now.

She was so much stronger than he thought, and he was pissed at himself for being the one to make her fall back on her strength. He wanted to pull her close once more, but that wasn't going to happen. "That should narrow it down slightly more. Anything else you remember?" He asked both girls.

Kiyomi shook her head, and he nodded as Amaya did so as well. His e-mail dinged, letting him know he got a reply and he opened it, looking through the list, on it only three names were those of girls who visited the club and only one would have been idiot enough to do so. "We have our culprit. Her name is Meghan Henderson, a regular of mine. Her friend Megan Armstrong was also more than likely part of this, she was a regular of the twins…"

"Oh yeah!" Hikaru said nodding his head.

"Megan was one of our really creepy fangirls" Kaoru added shivering slightly at the thought.

Amaya blinked slightly looking confused, making Kyoya smirk. "But what motive would they have in trying to hurt Kiyomi and I's friendship?" She asked.

"My guess is they were jealous of you two. They must of realized how close you two were and figured that if you weren't together it'd break you and I, Kiyomi and the twins up" Kyoya told her as he rolled his eyes. "Obviously their plan worked" He muttered under his breath. He began to mentally make plans to have both girls shipped very far away for all the pain they caused the club members.

* * *

><p>Oh goodness. Yes, we felt the need to stick ourselves in here since it was us that plotted everything xD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and there will be plenty more to come.<p>

Love you lots,

Megan


	3. Preparations

I looked at Amaya and she looked back at me. Both of us had tears in our eyes. She jumped onto my lap and we hugged each other tighter than we had in weeks. "I'm so sorry!" We shouted to each other. We pulled away. "Why are you sorry?" We asked each other, once again at the same time.

"I can't believe two stupid girls made us act like that. I knew there was a reason I picked a friend that acted like a boy," Amaya said as she nuzzled her head into my neck. I laughed and she smiled.

"You had every right to say what you did; I was completely out of line with everything. And I do mean everything." We spent at least a half an hour just sitting there hugging and apologizing for everything that we've ever done wrong from the time we met to right now.

"I'm sorry that I would always eat the last cookie when we were kids!" Amaya said.

"I'm sorry that I compared you to my mom!"

"I'm sorry that I called you a whore!"

"I'm sorry that I slept with Kyoya!" I covered my mouth after that one came out. She didn't let go of her hold on me. It was an apology she had heard many times and it no longer fazed her much when I said it. The looks the twins gave me after they heard it however, were the things that made me realize exactly how much they had cared and how much I hurt them. I nudged Amaya gently and she looked at me, and as if she could still read my thoughts just as before, she stood up and I followed suit.

"Can I, um, talk to you guys?" The looked at each other and then back at me and nodded. I led them out of the room and into the hall. I felt bad leaving Amaya with just Kyoya, but I really needed to talk to them alone.

~~~  
>Amaya smiled slightly as she watched Kiyomi go before looking over at Kyoya for a second before back at the door quickly. She heard him sigh and turned to face him again. "Listen Amaya I'm sorry-" Amaya shook her head.<p>

"It's done with Kyoya. I can't say I've moved past it, but I am over it. For whatever reason you slept with her you did. She wasn't in her right mind, and things happened. There's nothing either of us can do about it. And I really just want both of you to stop bringing it up" She told him. She blinked as he moved forward and hugged her gently, but she didn't fight him off. She returned the hug gently before pulling away.

"I will make this up to you" Kyoya promised her making her smiled slightly and shake her head.

"I'll see you around. I should probably get going so Kiyomi doesn't worry" Amaya told him bowing her head slightly before walking out of the room to go find Kiyomi.

I led them a little down the hall, just in case Amaya got nosey. We came to an open classroom and I pulled them in there, closing the door behind me. "You slept with Kyoya," Hikaru said simply. I looked down at the floor and nodded.

"Do you love him?" Kaoru asked. I shook my head.

"Then why'd you do it?" They asked together. I looked up at them and shrugged. "Is that what you apologized to him for before?" I nodded.

"I wish I could tell you, I really do. Maybe I thought he wouldn't… or maybe…" I stopped talking for a second and sighed. "All I can give you are maybes for that. What I can give you both definitelys too, is that I didn't mean to hurt either of you as much as I did. I never once pretended to have feelings, it would be impossible to fake how I feel. I understand that I don't deserve forgiveness, but I love you Kaoru and I love you Hikaru. Nothing is going to change that." I looked at the door behind me and went to put my hand on the knob to leave. "Thank you for listening to me." A hand went around my wrist, stopping me just before my other hand came in contact with the cool metal.

"Kiyomi," Hikaru said softly. He pulled me to his chest with his arms over my shoulders and held me there. "I shouldn't have provoked you to say what you did."

"Was that an apology, Mr. Hitachiin?" I asked jokingly as I raised my hands to put on his arms. He nodded his head against mine. "You don't have to Hikaru." I turned around in his arms and hugged him quickly before stepping away from him and facing Kaoru. I took one step closer to him. "Will you forgive me?"

A sly smile graced his lips and I was suddenly very curious as to what he was going to say. "On one condition," he said in a low voice.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"You're not allowed to sleep with anyone except us from now on," Hikaru finished as he gently pushed me into Kaoru's arms. I hugged him tightly and he kissed my cheek.

"I should really get back to Amaya now," I said against his chest. He let me go and I turned to leave the room and get Amaya before she started to worry.

~~~  
>It had been a week and both Amaya and Kiyomi have since forgiven each other completely. Kiyomi was going out with both of the twins once more and Amaya was happy for her friend. In fact the four of them were all walking together to the host club. Amaya ad agreed to help the guys set up the host club for the carnival next week, and she was happy about it. She enjoyed spending time with the hosts and she missed being around Kyoya.<p>

Honestly she had completely forgiven him for everything, though she wasn't going to run back into his arms. But she was talking to him more, answering his phone calls when he called. He had finally stopped apologizing, and for that she was glad. But he had been distant lately too, something was bothering him, but it wasn't Kiyomi.

It was something else entirely, and she had asked him about it but he had told her it was nothing. She let it drop because she didn't want to pry, but she was worried about him. He was even more withdrawn then he had been when she had first started getting to know him. But it wasn't just her who noticed.

Hikaru and Kaoru told her that even some of the guests had started taking notice as to what was going on. Amaya shook her head gently to clear her thoughts as they all walked in, smiling at Kyoya before sitting down with Kiyomi to have a piece of cake like Honey for a minute like they promised him.

Nothing of importance was really said, just a lot of small talk and then everyone went to work. The club was closed for the rest of the week, since just about everyone was preparing for the fair anyway. Amaya helped Honey for a little while deciding on what sweets they should have, and just the food being served in general. Kiyomi was helping the twins pick out the different outfits the club members should wear based off the theme.

Haruhi and Tamaki were deciding on how best to set up the club and instructing the workers on where to put things. Amaya assumed Kyoya was working with the clubs finances but she didn't really know. He was on the phone a lot though, but he would always look over at her and smile, making her smile back.

She promised herself as they worked that after all of this was over, and Kyoya seemed like he had less on his mind she'd ask him if he wanted to give their relationship a second chance. She knew that what happened was a mistake on everyone's part, including her own. She should have never called Kiyomi a slut, and well there were a lot things all of them had done.

She smiled as she worked, knowing things always had a way of working themselves out, even when things were tough.

* * *

><p>Hello all how nice to see you~<p>

Meghan here... Anyways hope you liked it, yeah it was a tad short...But that's because the next chapter is when the real fun (In my thoughts) really begins~ And I'm glad everyone is so excited about this...Would you believe it if I told you this started merely as a chat between two girls about what would happen if they went to Ouran? Well that's what happened XD.

Reviews are loved but not needed~


	4. THE FAIR

It was finally the morning of the fair and I couldn't have been more excited to see how everything pulled together. I could barely sit still while eating breakfast with my family and it was even worse on the way to the school, Hikaru and Kaoru had picked me up and they had to literally hold me down to keep me from bouncing around. Not that I minded that of course.

Once we got to the building, we made our way up to the club room and went straight to the multiple racks of clothes that we had been trying to work through for what felt like forever. I grabbed three hangers and held them up. They were the ones we had been focusing on most. "We only have a few hours left and we still have to decide between four bunches of three." They nodded and each held up one more of the bunches. I looked over them all.

"Since none of us wanted that combination," Kaoru said, gesturing to the clothes still hanging up.

"We can rule it out," Hikaru finished. I nodded and moved it over to the reject rack with a sigh.

"One down, three to go," I mumbled to myself and separated the outfits that were in my hand. "I really don't like these much at all." They placed their hands on their chins and nodded in agreement.

Amaya laughed softly as she watched the three finally decided on two outfits, one for hosting and one for the fair. The girl smiled as she glanced over at Kyoya who looked slightly irritated still. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm "Hey" She murmured gently, smiling at him.  
>He smiled back as he looked at her, placing his own hand over hers, but he still looked upset. She sighed softly as she looked at him once more before looking over at Tamaki.<br>"If everything's decided we should rehearse once before the actual event" He announced making the others nod in agreement.  
>Amaya took Kyoya's hand gently as Kiyomi, Hikaru, and Kaoru decided that they wouldn't bother changing, since by the time they finished going through the horse and carriage it's be time to come back to the club and set up for their guests.<p>

Kyoya blinked as Amaya took his hand, smiling at her lightly. He felt bad for having been distancing himself, but he needed to be sure he would be able to purchase his father's business when it went on sale tonight.  
>He finally had set everything up and finished before he got ready for school today. After this whole event was over he planned on asking Amaya for a second chance, and she seemed to be willing, considering how she was acting. Though of course he could just be reading things wrong, but for his sake he hoped he wasn't.<br>The group walked back to where the school was allowing them to keep the carriage. He talked briefly with the driver before they all got in, he sat down by Amaya, smirking slightly. Both her and Kiyomi were actually popular with both a few females, and a lot males, attracting new clients to the host club, and when it was found out they'd be helping out during the fair, a rather large number of new guests bought tickets to come and see them.  
>There was still a lot of last minute hustle and bustle going on as they rode through their course, but nothing looked like it was going to go wrong. They got let out back where the club was to be meeting and Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kiyomi led them all to the costume area rushing them into their outfits to change. Kyoya rolled his eyes slightly as he got dressed, pulling on the blue suit, similar to that of the beast's from Beauty and the Beast.<br>He came out to see all of the hosts wearing similar outfits, Amaya and Kiyomi were wearing dresses like Belle's. Kyoya walked over to where his computer was and sat down to start typing, glancing up as Tamaki's father walked in.

Amaya frowned slightly as she listened to the interaction between Tamaki and his father. She saw Kyoya's dad come in and talk with the chairman. She glanced over at Kyoya and then walked over at Kiyomi smiling. With one last look she walked over to Kiyomi, and the girl was smirking at her at her. "What?" She asked.  
>"You still like him!" Kiyomi said happily.<br>"Ssssh!" Amaya hissed before laughing. "Yeah I do-but this time I'll approach him on my own time in fact I-" Amaya's words were cut off as she heard a slap. She looked up as Kyoya's dad was putting his hand down.  
>"So this is what my son has been wasting his time on" He said annoyed.<br>Amaya growled as she walked over to him clenching her fists at her side, "How dare you even-"  
>"DON'T LAY YOUR HANDS ON A CHILD!" Lectured the same woman that had lectured Amaya at the park. Amaya blinked but didn't stop advancing on Kyoya's father raising her own hand as if to slap him.<br>She never got the chance to slap him however because Kyoya pulled her against himself after putting on his glasses.  
>Amaya growled as she struggled against him slightly before relaxing into his embrace. "You're such a fucking asshole! Kyoya isn't wasting his time or he wouldn't be here! <em>None<em> of us would be here if it was a waste of fucking time! Just because you're a dick doesn't mean you have the right to slap your son. He's your fucking child!" Amaya spat angrily. "You fathered him! Don't have fucking kids if you're going to treat them like shit! I'm fucking sick of people like you! You and Kiyomi's mother really need to meet because you'd make a perfect couple," She ranted as she blew up at him, She was done letting things go. She'd blow up on Kiyomi's mom later, but right now she wasn't going anywhere. Everyone in the room was shocked-even the lady from the park (Kioshi's mom, who had wanted to talk to Amaya about something).  
>She felt Kyoya's grip tighten slightly around her waist but she didn't let up. "You really need to leave now," She added angrily. "The club's going to open very soon, and I'm sure you wouldn't like it very much if I slapped you in front of everybody. Just as I'm equally sure that Kyoya's guest would be less than pleased if they heard his father slapped him for making other people happy," she threatened.<br>She watched him leave, feeling Kyoya's arms still wrapped tightly around her loosen. She didn't bother to leave his arms though, turning instead to wrap her own around him, returning the embrace. She smirked at the look of surprise on his face, placing her hand gently on the cheek that his father had slapped. "Can I kiss it and make it better?" She asked teasingly.

Kyoya nodded his head, making her smiled widened as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheeks before she kissed his lips gently as well. She ignored his questioning look, kissing him once more before pulling away and straightening her dress. "The guests really will be here any minute" She said to get the others out of their dazed looks of amazement.

Kyoya looked over at Amaya his face showing just how confused he was. He wanted to pull her aside and demand to know what she meant by that, but he knew doing so wasn't an option. He couldn't help but smile at her though whenever he caught her eye.  
>He looked up a second time at the door when it opened, noticing a girl he had never seen before come in while the party was still going on. He smiled at his guests, but his attention remained focused on the girl with a the sparkly red dress.<br>Something about her just struck him as bad, and he was worried about what she was doing here. She was staring Tamaki down. And the twins had just noticed her and were fast approaching her.

Hikaru and I noticed that a girl that was nowhere near a regular sitting at a table all by herself. We thought that we would take the initiative of formally introducing ourselves. We reached her table ad she barely looked away from wherever it was she was looking. "Hello Princess, I am Hikaru," my brother began with a bow.

"And I am Kaoru," I said following suit with a bow of my own.

We stood up straight and she merely side-glanced at us. "And we are the Hitachiin twins!"She looked away again seemingly uninterested in anything we had to say. We looked in the direction that she was fixated on and saw that Tamaki was I his way over, not that it was surprising to anyone at all.

He approached her and took her had in his. "I am Tamaki and what might your name be, fair princess?" She looked at him through a pair of binoculars on a stick.

"Éclair Tonnerre," she said simply. There was something about her that just didn't seem right to me. I glanced at my brother and he looked at me. Giving each other a slight nod, we knew that we were both thinking the same thing about this girl.

I was greeting everyone and anyone that I saw whether they had been greeted already or not. For once I didn't even feel like complaining about anything and that was most definitely everyone should be proud of. I noticed Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki were standing around a table that a girl was sitting at, there was something about her that I found extremely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Instead of going over to them, I went to Amaya and gently pulled on her arm. She looked at me more than slightly confused.

"Hey, have you looked away from Kyoya long enough to see that girl over there?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me and went to place her hand on her hip, but I fluttered my hands in a way that told her to forget the beginning of what I had said.

"You mean the one that Tamaki and the twins are fawning over?" I nodded in response. "I think we should save them before she tries anything," Amaya said with a sly smile.

I linked my arm with her and said, "My friend, I like the way you think." She smiled fully and we made our way over to them. As we walked, I thought that five hosts going to one guests table probably seemed a little excessive, but oh well.

Amaya and I both smiled to the girl that seemed to be enthralled with Tamaki. "Is everything to your liking Miss…?" Amaya asked.

"Tonnerre," she said filling in the blank for her name. "And everything would be perfect if everyone except Tamaki left me be." Okay, now I had something to complain about. "Especially the Funaki screw up."

My hands were in fists before I could even think about making them that way. "Now I remember why you looked familiar," I practically growled at her. "What makes you think you can come in here and just boss everyone around?"

She let out a humorless laugh that I remembered very well from when we were kids and our moms would go out somewhere leaving us alone together. "It really has been a long time Kiyomi," she looked me up and down. "Still not much of anything I see."

"I can still kick your ass if I need too!" I accidentally shouted at her. Four arms went around me to hold me back and without even looking I knew it was Hikaru and Kaoru; I could tell just by their touch.

"Kiyomi, that is no way to treat a guest of the Host club," Tamaki chastised. I wanted to say something to him right then, but he had a very good point and there were other people here that were important to many of the Hosts futures and me getting into a fight isn't exactly a good reason to ruin anyone's future.

So instead, I smiled. "You're right Tamaki. I don't know what I was thinking. Thank you so much for reminding me of that." Éclair smirked at me, but I only left their arms and walked away before I lost my temper anymore. If that girl was here, there is nothing good that's going to happen because of it.

I headed toward a table that had refreshments on it and picked up a cup. Why did she have to be here? She was the last person I ever wanted to see again. I felt a hand go on my shoulder and I nearly yelled at them to leave me alone, but I saw that it was Gabriel before that happened. "I see your past has come back to haunt you," he said.

"Tell me about it. I thought I was done with her years ago. She really hasn't changed at all though. I wonder why she's here…" I said.

Gabriel gave me a strange look. "You mean, you don't know?" I shook my head. "Apparently she's getting married to your friend Tamaki." I felt my jaw drop and I nearly dropped my drink on the floor.

Amaya blinked as she heard Gabriel's words. "Kyoya…What the hell is she talking about?" Amaya asked as she pulled the male slightly aside.  
>Kyoya shrugged, making Amaya growl. "There is now way that…that…that thing is going to marry Tamaki" she hissed softly.<br>Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he sighed. "I'll think of something…" He began but she cut him off.  
>"You will do no such thing. There is a club full of people who will fully support us. We work together on this. Understood?" Amaya asked sharply.<br>Kyoya smirked slightly as he nodded, pecking her cheek. "Agreed."  
>Amaya nodded her head, hearing the last of Éclair's explanation. She was telling Tamaki, in a rather quiet tone, that he would marry her and get to see his mother or he'd never see the woman again. She shook her head.<br>This was going to be tougher than she had originally planned. "Get back to your guests while they still linger. I have to talk to Kiyomi…And Haruhi" Amaya told Kyoya ushering him away as she quickly grabbed Haruhi and Kiyomi and dragged them toward the back room.

Amaya sighed filling the girls in on what was going on. "We will stop her Haruhi" Amaya said, noticing Haruhi seemed completely okay with everything.  
>"Guys, I can hardly blame him for wanting to see his mom. So I'm okay if he marries Éclair" she said making Amaya nearly squeal like Tamaki.<br>"No. We won't let him marry that bitch" Kiyomi said vehemently. "Kyoya will find Tamaki's mother, something anything…. Not this" She added. She pounded her fist onto her hand "I got it!" She paused for moment as the enthusiasm faded. "Okay I don't got it…But I will!"  
>Amaya rolled her eyes at her friend before blinking as the other members, minus Tamaki came into the girl's meeting. "Haven't you heard of knocking" She teased them, smirking as she noticed a pillow on the couch and throwing it at the guys playfully.<p>

"Kiyomi, do you know her?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked me before anyone else said anything.

I nodded. "Unfortunately. I hate that little… ugh!" Amaya placed her arm over my shoulders and placed her face next to mine.

"When they were kids, Kiyomi's mom and her mom used to go places and leave them alone with a nanny or something like that and she would boss my little Kiyomi around." Amaya pinched my cheeks and went on without letting go of them. "Kiyomi held a grudge because she doesn't like being told what to do and that's all she ever did." I pushed Amaya away and rubbed my cheeks.

"That's not the point though! Tamaki can't marry her, it isn't right. I'll take him to France myself to see his mother if I have to!" I practically shouted.

"That's your plan?" Everyone asked me with expressionless looks.

"No. I don't have one actua-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as something brilliant popped into my head. Amaya crossed her arms and a smile crossed her lips.

We nodded to each other. "That is a brilliant idea Kiyomi~!" she said.

"Mind filling us in?" Hikaru asked.

"They're planning different ways to make Tamaki realize how important I am to him and then promise him that they'll take him to see his mom as soon as they can," Haruhi said. Amaya and I looked at her with incredulous looks.

I scoffed, "Of course that's not our plan."

"It's not?" Amaya asked.

"Okay, it is." I took Hikaru and Kaoru by their arms and pulled them away from the other hosts.

"Is there something you need, Princess?" They asked me when I stopped them.

I laughed at how silly they sounded, but made myself stop when I remembered that this was important. "I need you two to say anything you can to make Tamaki realize how much he loves Haruhi." They looked at me strangely.

"So what you're saying," Kaoru started.

"Is that you want us," Hikaru continued.

"To make mi' lord jealous?" They finished together. I smiled and nodded.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. Do whatever it takes: bathing suits, comments, gestures, anything." I explained to them. Hikaru pulled me closer to him by wrapping his arm around my waist.

"But what if we only want to do those kinds of things to you?" he said into my ear. I felt myself blush, but regained myself enough to gently push him off of me.

"How about if you do this one thing for me, I'll do anything you want."

They looked at each other, then back at me. "Anything?" I nodded. "Alright. We'll do it."

Amaya shook her head as she looked at Kiyomi. "You probably shouldn't have agreed to anything….Remember what happens when we do that!" She said ducking her head to avoid being hit by a pillow from Kyoya. "Jerk!' she taunted sticking out her tongue.  
>"Anyway Kyoya that leaves you to find out where Tamaki's mom is."<br>"How exactly do you plan on me doing so?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the girl.  
>"Don't give me that! Go use your lap top thingy with your spy friends and strange contacts that know everything and find out! Please?" Amaya added giving him a puppy dog look.<br>She saw him smirk at her and roll his eyes, making her laugh. She then turned to Kiyomi and Haruhi. "Haruhi go with the twins. Kiyomi, Kyoya come with me!" Amaya said grinning as she grabbed Kyoya's laptop leading the two of them to a strangely empty library in the school. "Good, Kyoya get to work. Kiyomi…you and I are going to use the school computers to find out what Éclair's been up to since you last saw her" Amaya said in a completely business like tone.

I sat down in front of the library computer and pulled up the internet. I typed in 'Grand Tonnerre Group' and I never would have expected to find what I found. _Grand Tonnerre Group Buys out Ootori Medical_, was the very first article that showed up. "What the hell is this?" I shouted as I attempted to read the French article. Amaya showed up next to me and read over my shoulder.

"We need to learn French," she said. Kyoya showed up next to her and took the mouse from my hand as he clicked on something on the corner of the page.

"Or just translate the page," he said simply. Then he noticed what the article was about. He didn't seem nearly as surprised as we had.

"You knew." He looked at me, but he didn't say anything in response.

Amaya finally looked up at Kyoya after she finished reading the article. "Kyoya. You knew. Kyoya….when exactly did you plan on telling us?" Amaya asked looking rather threatening as she narrowed her eyes at him. She advanced toward him quickly, wrapping her arms around him.  
>"How dare you not tell us! We could have helped you!~ what the hell were you thinking! Dealing with this alone. Knowing you you've already re-bought it. But still! How could you not tell us. More importantly…How could you not tell me?" Amaya asked sounding concerned and hurt all at the same time.<br>The male chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the girl in return. "There wasn't any-"  
>"Kyoya Ootori, don't you dare even try and tell that there was no need to say anything. I would like to know about things that are going to affect the love of my life. Whether or not we were dating. How dare you try and keep secrets from me! Either we're in this together, or you need to find yourself someone else…" She said, though her grip on him said otherwise.<br>Kyoya rolled his eyes as he kissed the top of her head "You're silly" He muttered lightly. "I would have told after I was sure you wouldn't freak out on me" He added lightly. "I wanted to avoid stressing you out if I could" He added.

"Well don't. Tell me both the good and the bad….Or I'm going to kick your ass….No _Honey_ is going to kick your ass for me" She said with a grin.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at her once more "You are one silly girl" He tease lightly.  
>"Do you have a problem with that?" Amaya asked.<br>"Yes I do actually…" Kyoya teased.  
>"What are you going to do about it then?" She asked.<br>Kyoya smirked as he kissed her, pulling back when Kiyomi coughed.  
>"As pleased as I am you guys are back together and all. We do have work to do…." Kiyomi reminded, making Amaya roll her eyes and blush slightly.<p>

"Kiyomi, wanting to focus on work? Never thought I'd see the day," Amaya joked. I simply shook my head as I brushed off her comments. I was reading over the article and thinking about how Kyoya is planning on purchasing his father's company before the Tonnerre's can.

"Kyoya hasn't bought up the company yet, it doesn't even go up for negotiation until later tonight. How would Éclair buying Ootori Medical, interfere with Kyoya interfering?" I asked both myself and anyone willing to answer.

Amaya clapped her hands, "It would keep him distracted from something! And if he's buying back his company Eclair can manage to take Tamaki away during that short window of time Kyoya's buying back the company!"

"But that would only distract him, what about the rest of us?" I asked.

This time Kyoya answered. "She probably figured that you would be upset about her sudden appearance, causing Hikaru, Kaoru, and Amaya to worry about you. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai would probably honor Tamaki's decision of going and not act against it and Haruhi…" He stopped talking there.

"She's probably hurting more than the rest of us over this, but she would never admit it," I said.

**A/N** We WILL NEVER EVER write a chapter directly from the anime EVER AGAIN! that took us forever. Which happens to be why it just kinda drops off. We'll fill you on on what happened in the next chapter but it should be suffice to say Haruhi and Tamaki stay together, Kyoya buys back his company and is with a Amaya Kiyomi and the twins are together and so far everything is good. So yeah... There ya guys go! Again I Meghan and of course Megan are sorry this took so long,... NEVER AGAIN! As always, we love you and we thank you for the reviews =D


	5. Tag and Other Games

I don't even know how she managed to do it, but there was not a one of us that was complaining about it. Well, Amaya –even over a week later –was a little bit. "I wanted to push her into a vat of scalding hot nacho cheese," my best friend grumbled.

I laughed at her as Hikaru and Kaoru sat down next to me in the club room. "I know what we can do this summer then," I told her with a wink.

"We're going to need gloves, fiberless clothes-"

"Why do you need fiberless clothes?" Haruhi asked from next to Tamaki.

Amaya opened her mouth to explain, but I cut in before her. "Because in all of those crime scene shows she watches, the criminal is more often than not identified by a fiber found either on the victim or near the area." I looked at Amaya. "I don't think they make those, we might as well just do it naked…"

"I like that idea," Hikaru said into my ear.

"I like that idea very much," Kaoru agreed. My face got hot and Amaya only laughed at me.

"After all this time, you still don't know that you can't just say the first thing that pops into your head?" She said between her fits of laughter. I crossed my arms and stared at her. When she finally stopped I threw a pillow at her.

Only, the pillow missed and hit a vase of flowers that was sitting on a table behind her. I covered my mouth as I heard the crash and the unmistakable sound of something smashing into a million little pieces "That was an expensive vase, Kiyomi," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses causing the light to make a glare.

I pointed at Amaya, "SHE MADE ME DO IT!" Amaya stood up from the couch she was sitting on and walked until she was standing in front of me. She took my hands and pulled me to her as she pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I BLAME THEM! They made me laugh! They should pay for it!"

I laughed. "This all seems very familiar to me." Amaya tickled me while she held me there and I pushed her off of me as I sat down on Kaoru's lap. "And yet, it seems a million times better." I kissed him lightly on his lips. "Seriously though, I'm not paying for that vase," I said, looking back at Amaya.

* * *

><p>Amaya rolled her eyes at Kiyomi before smirking and moving closer towards Kyoya. "Kyoya, sweetheart, you're not going to make me pay for that silly little vase, are you?" She asked sweetly, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "Clearly it wasn't my fault" She added smiling. "I was just sitting there and mean Kiyomi threw a pillow at me" She added.<p>

Kyoya smirked at Amaya, "You could always be my maid again, of course this time it would be nowhere near anybody else" He added.

Amaya frowned slightly before laughing as she hit the male, allowing him to pull her into a hug. "Fine, I'll pay for the stupid vase" She said resting her head on his chin. "But if you somehow get it doubled Kiyomi, you are so in trouble!" She added before ducking out of Kyoya's arms and grabbing her purse, handing Kyoya the money.

Tamaki looked at the two girls, his hand in Haruhi's gently. "How much money have they paid the host club exactly?" He asked.

"A LOT" Amaya said at the same time Kiyomi did, both girls laughing as they did so.

"But it was money well spent," Amaya added lightly.

"Except for the fact it feels kind of like we're buying male hookers, the way we keep paying you guys when we're dating and all" Kiyomi added.

Amaya laughed at her friend before the thought really reached her. "It does…." She agreed laughing.

* * *

><p>Kaoru placed his arms around me, resting his hands on hip. I leaned my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. "In that case, you guys are terrible at your jobs," I said with a laugh. I felt Hikaru wrap his arms around me from behind and I lowered one of my hands from around Kaoru's neck to take his hand in mine.<p>

"Well, technically Kiyomi, we've only ever actually paid Kyoya…" I glanced at her and smiled when I saw the look on her face. It was a cross between a smirk and that face people make when they're holding back a laugh. He pulled her closer to him when what she realized must have hit him, I could have sworn that his cheeks turned a little pink too.

I let out a giggle. "I told you that I wouldn't be the one to let it slip out, Amaya."

"You told Kiyomi?" Kyoya asked, more than a little surprised. I saw her nod and then I closed my eyes.

"Well, it's just something girls do and she has nothing interesting to tell me anymore… Or do you, Kiyomi?" I opened one of my eyes so I could see her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said to her. "My life has gotten boring and I plan to keep it that way for a while. Well, until I get pulled into the wedding plans and Mom gets home anyway." I heard Amaya let out a more than slightly evil sounding laugh. "And no, you can't push her into scalding hot nacho cheese when she gets home."

"You're no fun anymore." I sat up and looked at her.

"Excuse you? I am plenty fun still!"

She stood up from the couch and placed her hands on her hips. "Nu-uh!"

I stood up then and copied her stance. "Uh-huh!"

"The prove it!" She said with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "How?" I asked reluctantly. She crossed the distance between us. "What are you doing?" She leaned in closer to me and touched my arm.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" She shouted as she ran from me. I acted like I was chasing after her, but tagged Kyoya before I got to her.

"TAG! NO TAG BACKS!" I said as I laughed and ran from him. He just kind of sat there and I caught up to Amaya. "And you say that I'm boring?" I asked as I linked arms with her.

"You know, he isn't this boring in bed," she said loud enough for him to hear her.

* * *

><p>Amaya laughed as Kiyomi looked at her, not noticing that Kyoya had come up behind her again, wrapping his arms around her. "So I'm boring when I'm not in bed then?" He purred into her ear. "And I do believe you're it" He added with a smirk.<p>

Amaya pouted for a minute before wiggling out of his arms "Meanie!" She teased sticking her tongue out at him, before tagging Kaoru. She watched her boyfriend move back over to his laptop and sit down, signaling that he wasn't planning on playing tag.

* * *

><p>We had to have played tag for at least two hours before people started quitting leaving just me and Amaya lying on the floor reaching over to touch each other on the arm ever few seconds. "You're it," she said.<p>

I touched her. "No, you're it." I sat up and crossed my legs. "Well this is no fun anymore."

Amaya sat up next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Then what do you wanna do?"

I yawned. "Take a nap?"

"But that's boring," Amaya whined. I smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Not when you're in the company of friends!" I announced as leaned my head against her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Amaya smiled and shook her head. She glanced over at Kyoya who was still on his laptop. She crossed her arms, before tugging Kiyomi up. Amaya glanced around and noticed that the other host had stopped paying attention to them, not she really minded. It would be perfect.<p>

She pulled Kiyomi, placing a finger on her lips and signaling the girl to be silent. She quickly pulled the girl out of the third music room, shutting the doors softly.

"What are you doing?" Kiyomi asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow. Amaya merely grinned and shook her head, pulling her down the stairs and to the outside of the school.

"How long do you think it'll take them to realize we've left?" Amaya asked.

"Maybe five minutes…" Kiyomi said. Amaya laughed. "Come on! We have to hurry then!" She shouted laughing, pulling Kiyomi toward her limo. She quickly opened the door and shoved Kiyomi in before the girl could protest, telling the driver to take them to her house.

"What are we doing exactly?" Kiyomi asked, just before her phone went off. Amaya quickly took it off of her, smirking as she saw Kaoru's name.

"We, are going to confuse them… I need another phone. A blocked preferably and we need a location! And we need your brothers help…. And duct tape, and some rope…" Amaya said smirking evilly.

"Do I even want to know?" Kiyomi asked.

"Probably not…" Amaya said trailing off as she laughed.

-An hour and a half later-

"Why exactly are we doing this again?" Kiyomi asked, looking at her friend.

Amaya just smirked, "Because we have nothing better to do…" She answered shifting slightly in the chair she was duct taped to. She knew Kiyomi wasn't too thrilled about being bound by rope.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows slightly. "And you said you wanted the ransom to be an elephant, three goats, ten yen, a gold coin, Kyoya's German homework, a carton of milk, Usa-chan, and Kuma?" The male asked.

"Yupp! I want to see if they manage to figure out it's us before they come here. And if they buy the animals or not…" Amaya said laughing.

"You're evil….. And completely insane. Have I told you that yet?" Kiyomi asked. Amaya laughed as she nodded.

* * *

><p>We had all looked around when we realized that the room had gotten slightly quieter and I noticed that Amaya and Kiyomi weren't sitting on the floor hitting each other anymore. "When did Ama-chan and Kiyo-chan leave?" Honey asked as he also noticed. Hikaru looked at me and I instantly pulled out my phone to call Kiyomi.<p>

"Is she answering?" Hikaru asked after a moment. I shook my head in response.

"They probably just left to get something," Kyoya said simply. It was possible that he was right and it would have been a good reason as to why they hadn't said anything, but I was still more than a little worried.

At least a half an hour had passed and they still hadn't come back from wherever they had gone. Even Kyoya was starting to look worried now. He had pulled out his phone at least ten times and dialed what I presumed to be Amaya's number. Hikaru and I had taken turns calling Kiyomi every few minutes. Then Kyoya got a text and he stared at the screen with an angry look. "How could this have happened?" He growled at the phone.

"How could what happen?" Tamaki asked as he moved to stand behind Kyoya. His jaw fell to the floor before a serious look came over his face. He didn't say anything after that, so my brother and I went to go look at what all the fuss was over.

On the screen was a picture of Kiyomi and Amaya tied up to chairs and knocked out. "If you ever want to see your beloved Amaya and Kiyomi again, then you must gather together an elephant, three goats, ten yen, a gold coin, my German homework, a carton of milk, Usa-chan, and Kuma. I will contact you as to where you need to bring them," Kyoya read aloud.

Kiyomi had been kidnaped? How had that even been possible? They were both right here not even minutes before, but it would explain why they didn't come back… I should have paid more attention to her even when tag had gotten old. I looked at Hikaru and we nodded. "We'll work on finding the elephant," we said together and left the room to make calls to wherever we thought would possible have an elephant for sale.

* * *

><p>Kyoya nodded his head, he couldn't believe that this had happened. There was no way he was going to let anyone hurt Amaya. He was so completely absorbed in the fact that Amaya was hurt and kidnapped that he didn't take the time to analyze the ransom, or the fact that it could all be a complete hoax.<p>

He was more worried about protecting the two girls. He called around, finding a place that would give him three goats, buying them without a second thought. He saw Tamaki bringing out Kuma, and Honey held Usa-chan. None of them thought it was the least bit odd that the kidnapper knew about Kuma. Usa-chan was more understandable.  
>But not many knew about Tamaki's stuffed bear. Still none of them thought anything of it.<p>

-Five hours Later-

The whole host club had shown up, at the designated area. The warehouse looked semi-familiar to him, though he couldn't quite place it. Hikaru and Kaoru had bought the elephant from the zoo, and had another bought to be transferred to the zoo next week.

Kyoya had bought the goats from a local farmer, and they were in the trailer with the elephant. He blinked in surprise, narrowing his eyes as the door swung open when Takashi walked up to it. They all entered the room cautiously to find Kiyomi and Amaya looking at them fearfully, tied up to the chairs.

Kyoya ran over to Amaya and untied her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug as he got her free. "Kyoya!" She murmured into his neck, as he felt her whole body shake with what he assumed were sobs. He ran his hair through her hair comfortingly, wondering who the hell would do this to these girls.

* * *

><p>We had run to where Kiyomi was tied up faster than we had ever run before. She looked so scared and so vulnerable, Hikaru and I both tried to untie her as fast as we could and when we finally got her loose, we couldn't have held her tighter. "We were so worried about you, Kiyomi," I told her gently.<p>

Hikaru took her face in his hands and assessed her for any damage before pulling her back to him and kissing her on the side of her head. "Were you hurt? I'll kill whoever did this to you!" Hikaru said angrily. Kiyomi shook her head and hugged him tightly before reaching behind her to try and pull me closer. She buried her face in my chest and clutched the fabric of my jacket.

"I'm okay, but he's around here somewhere," she whispered in a scared tone. "He said that he would be able to take on all of you. It's a trap."

* * *

><p>Amaya smiled slightly as she felt Kyoya pull her closer. She was so glad that he wasn't pulling back to look at her face in that minute. It would have ruined everything. "… I believe that you've been left in very good hands… They happened to bring the elephant, the goats, the homework, the gold coin, the ten yen, and the carton of milk. Plus both stuffed animals…" Gabriel said, making Amaya blink, and pull back to look at Kyoya.<p>

"… Where did you manage to get an elephant from?" She asked before kissing him gently, though he looked a little bit mad at her. "I'm sorry! I love you…." She said smiling.  
>"You were never in any danger?" Kyoya asked, his voice deathly calm.<p>

"No…" Amaya said softly, looking up at him.

"Don't you ever. EVER. Pull something like that again. You had all of us worried to death…" Kyoya hissed as he pulled the girl tightly to himself.

Amaya blinked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd actually fall for it… How many people actually know about Kuma? And why would someone want your German homework?" Amaya asked, smiling as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said it was a trap…" Hikaru said as he looked over at my brother. Gabriel shrugged in response and walked up to the three of us. The twins let go of me and my brother pulled me into a gentle head-lock.<p>

"Next time, I'm going to say no to you guys asking me to do something this ridiculous," he said as he ruffled up my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him and got out of his hold.

"It wasn't my idea, it was all Amaya. Though I really wouldn't mind Kyoya's German homework." I looked at Hikaru and Kaoru as they looked at me with their eyes slightly narrowed. I smiled at them and hugged Kaoru first before Hikaru and then kissed them each. "Don't be too mad at me for listening to Amaya. She's evil!"

They didn't move for what felt like forever before they pulled me back into hugs that were just as tight as they had been when they thought I had been in danger. "Please don't ever do that again," they said softly.

"We thought we were going to lose you again," Kaoru said. I instantly felt like a terrible person for scaring them so much. They put their faces against my neck and kissed me lightly.

* * *

><p>Kyoya didn't say anything else for a few minutes. He held her tightly, feeling her form mold to his with ease. He doubted she would ever realize just how much she had made him panic. He didn't like not being able to get a hold of her.<p>

He wanted to know she was okay at all times. He felt her shift, as if moving to pull away. His grip merely tightened on her, "You're not going anywhere. I don't think you'll be going anywhere for a relatively long time," he murmured in her ear, his voice still raw with emotion.

He felt her grip tighten around his neck, pulling back slightly as she nipped the one spot that made him shiver. He saw her devious smirk and shook his head slightly, a smile forming on his lips as he kissed her. Finally he pulled back, picking her bridal style.

"Kyoya! I can walk! Please?" Amaya asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No. Hikaru, Kaoru. I say we show these two exactly what it's like to be kidnapped," Kyoya said with a smirk, his voice composed, and nearly evil sounding.

Amaya blinked in surprise as she looked at Kyoya. Just what the hell did he mean by that? She was too afraid to ask however as she saw the look on his face. He was dead serious… She really hadn't thought this plan through very well.

She glanced over at Kiyomi, who was giving her the evil eye. She gave her friend a pleading 'I'm sorry' look and then looked up at Kyoya. She was slightly afraid, though she knew he would never hurt her. He could still be a scary guy when he wanted too.

All of a sudden he put her down, and she smiled thankfully. Seconds later however her eyes had been covered with a silk handkerchief. She heard Kiyomi struggling, and assumed her friend had been put in the same thing.

* * *

><p>I backed away from the twins slightly as I glared over at Amaya. "You know, my brother's standing right here. I wouldn't pull anything if I were you." I reached over until I felt the fabric of Gabriel's shirt and I pulled him closer. As I looked up at his face, he was smiling and pushed me closer to Kaoru who was holding a white silk handkerchief. He tied it around my eyes and I tried to push him away, but Hikaru merely put his arms around me to hold me still. "Gabriel, you're a jerk!"<p>

"Yeah, yeah." I could practically hear him wave his hand as he brushed my words off. "Just have her home before dawn. No, better yet, keep her all week." With that, I felt myself get lifted up into the air and I crossed my arms at how easily my own brother betrayed me.

"You're really cute when you're pouty," Hikaru said into my ear. I rolled my eyes though he couldn't see it. At least I know who was holding me know. I wanted to know where they were taking me, but I had a feeling that if I were to ask, they wouldn't tell me.

"This is all stupid Amaya's fault," I muttered, knowing full well that Hikaru, Kaoru, and whoever else was around me could hear. I felt them put my inside what I assumed was a limo and then I felt someone get in next to me.

"I am not stupid," Amaya said. I reached over and tried to find her hand. "Kiyomi, move your hand from my thigh." She took my hand and I held on as she was going to let go.

"You should have thought your plan through, so you are stupid Amaya. And if I could see you, I would hit you upside the head." The limo started moving and someone pulled me away from where I had been sitting and I ended up in a lap.

I heard the sound of the twins chuckling before they said, "Now, now, there's no need to argue."

"We're just going for a little trip to Kyoya-senpai's house," Kaoru said.

* * *

><p>Amaya blinked, shifting in the lap she was in. "Kyoya. We're doing what at your house exactly…" Amaya asked as she felt him pull her into his chest. She just knew he was smirking when she heard his voice.<p>

"So that we can tie you up, and make sure you understand the consequences," Kyoya had told her.

Amaya nearly groaned. She knew what he was capable of. He had kept her up quite a few times when he hadn't been mad at her. So this was going to be rather interesting… And then Kiyomi… Well, Kiyomi hadn't even had sex with the twins yet. Then again, she could just be jumping to conclusions. But she kind of hoped she wasn't…

Amaya had basically zoned out by the time the car came to s stop. She felt herself being lifted up and out of the car. She rolled her eyes, even though nobody could see it. She shook her head. As much as she secretly didn't mind being tied up by Kyoya, it was still a ridiculous extreme, and one she hadn't thought him capable of.

She heard a second door close and felt herself dropped on a bed. She could feel Kyoya tying her hands together, and then her feet. "Kiyomi?" Amaya asked wondering if her friend was in the room. Hearing nothing she listened carefully. The only set of breathing she could hear was hers, and she assumed Kyoya. All of a sudden the blindfold was removed.

She looked around the room bathed in the soft light of one of the lamps in the corner. The only other person in here was Kyoya. "Kyoya… Just what exactly are you planning on doing here?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He didn't answer her, instead he crawled on top of her and pressed his lips to hers hard. The girl wondered briefly how Kiyomi was doing with the twins.

* * *

><p>I still had no idea where we were going, but I knew Amaya wasn't with us anymore. My heart was pounding in my chest as I was placed on a bed and felt one of the twins lean over me as he placed his lips against mine. It was Kaoru; I could tell just by the way his lips moved. I went to put my arms around his neck to pull him closer, but Hikaru had taken my hands and tied them behind my back. I pulled away from Kaoru. "What are you guys doing?"<p>

Hikaru had gone to kissing my neck and he was the one who answered me. "We're having a little fun." I instantly felt nervous as the meaning and tone of his words sunk in.

I wiggled a little bit and tried to get a little space between us. "Couldn't we… play chess or something? That's fun too." Hikaru pulled my back against his chest and placed his hands on my stomach as Kaoru's hands roamed my legs.

"Remember at the fair when you said," Kaoru started as his lips brushed against mine.

"That you'd do anything if we helped you?" Hikaru finished into my ear. I nodded softly. I had promised that and I did love them both very much. Someone then untied the blindfold and I realized just how close Kaoru really was.

"If we're going to have 'fun' as you put it, Hikaru," I attempted to turn my head to look at him. "Wouldn't you rather I could use my hands?" He smirked at me and I decided to look back at Kaoru. Neither of them gave me an answering before putting their lips on me once again.

* * *

><p><strong>HIIIIII! It has been sooo many moons since last we met! Well, in all honesty, we got busy with other things and yadda yadda, I could make excuses, bt I won't. That's Meghan's job ;)<strong>

**Leave a review if you wish!**

**Megan :)**


End file.
